Acompañame a estar solo
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Una enorme perdida deja desolado a Eriol... sera suficiente el apoyo de su mejor amiga... o nacera algo mas entre los dos? T&E obviamente!


ACOMPÁÑAME A ESTAR SOLO

Por Saori-Luna

Eriol Hiragizawa miraba desde la puerta de su mansión como su amiga Sakura corría por la verde pradera seguida lentamente por su prometido, su también amigo Syaoran… sonrió levemente mientras recordaba el motivo por el cual sus amigos estaban allí. Nostálgico miró su mano izquierda, el anillo aún estaba en su dedo anular, no había tenido la fuerza para quitárselo después de que ella… sorpresivamente una suave mano se colocó sobre su hombro…

-Vamos con ellos- dijo la hermosa joven a su lado.

-Está bien, Tomoyo-chan

El inglés sintió como la amatista se abrazaba a su cintura incitándolo a caminar hasta el pequeño kiosco; ella había sido su apoyo desde hacía casi dos meses ya, cuando ella… cuando Kaho… maldición, por qué aún no podía decirlo… cuando ella se había ido… desde el mismo momento en que le había avisado Tomoyo había dejado todo para ir a Inglaterra, su trabajo, su familia, todo por acompañarle, incluso había llegado antes que Sakura y mucho antes que Syaoran, a quien sus responsabilidades en el Concilio no le dejaban mucho tiempo libre…

En el momento en que había visto sus hermosos ojos y sentido la calidez de su abrazo, Eriol se había derrumbado, y desde ese instante había sentido como algo comenzaba a cambiar, algo que crecía con el tiempo… su corazón había comenzado a sentirse mejor, y le dolía decirlo, pero comenzaba a sentir que algo pasaba… cuando podía perderse en su mirada y olvidaba por unos segundos su pérdida… cuando le acompañaba durante las noches de desvelo, y su cama se sentía menos vacía… cuando por unos segundos su compañía le hacía olvidar que él no estaba tan solo…

_Acompáñame a estar solo  
A purgarme los fantasmas  
A meternos en la cama sin tocarnos  
Acompáñame al misterio  
De no hacernos compañía  
A dormir sin pretender que pase nada  
Acompáñame a estar solo_

La alegría de Sakura era casi contagiosa… era su primer viaje fuera de casa, y tras confirmar que su amigo estaba en buenas manos, la castaña disfrutaba su estancia en Inglaterra… además, Syaoran le había asegurado que la mejor manera de ayudar a Eriol era tratar de distraerlo… por eso la chica había ideado un picnic en la campiña, pero la lluvia había afectado el plan original…

-Que bueno que tienes este kiosco, Eriol- decía la esmeralda- habría sido terrible tener que comer todo esto dentro de la casa… no hay como la comida de picnic!

El inglés sonrió ante el comentario de Sakura, su amiga insistía en hacerlo sentir bien a pesar de todo, y él no quería hacerla sentir mal… con su tristeza era suficiente… parpadeó un poco al ver una espada frente a sus ojos…

-Espero que con la vida de un lord inglés no hayas perdido tus habilidades…

Eriol sonrió enarcando una ceja… su viejo instinto de competencia saliendo a flote, al igual que una espada aparecida de la nada… ambos se colocaron en posición, mientras ambas mujeres se acomodaban en la banca para observar la disputa… fue larga y reñida, y al terminar la lluvia había dejado de caer… pero gotas de sudor caían de la frente de los jóvenes, y ambos respiraban con dificultad…

-Buena pelea- dijo Eriol

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Syaoran

-Gracias amigo- concluyó el inglés.

Al levantar la mirada, los profundos ojos azules sonrieron, al ver como Tomoyo estaba ofreciéndole un vaso de agua. Él la aceptó agradecido, mientras sus ojos se encontraban una vez más… sin decirle nada, esos ojos amatistas le decían todo, su sola presencia le hacía sentirse bien… no sabía como, pero en ese tiempo ella se había convertido en su ángel…

_Acompáñame al silencio  
De charlar sin las palabras  
A saber que estás ahí y yo a tu lado  
Acompáñame a lo absurdo de abrazarnos sin contacto  
Tú en tu sitio yo en el mío  
Como un ángel de la guarda  
Acompáñame a estar solo_

No existían palabras que pudieran decir lo que significaba para él el tenerla a su lado, tener su compañía, su apoyo, su presencia… y aún así no podía evitar esa sensación de que algo estaba mal… había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que Kaho… esto podría ser una traición… pero él podía sentir con cada mirada, con cada gesto, la dulzura de su carácter, y la suavidad de su piel en sus manos, sin siquiera haberla tocado… podía sentir como él podía superar su pérdida, con sólo ella pedirlo, con sólo notar una sombra de tristeza en sus hermosos ojos, todo para hacerla feliz.

_Acompáñame  
A decir sin las palabras  
Lo bendito que es tenerte y serte infiel solo con esta soledad  
Acompáñame  
A quererte sin decirlo  
A tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contraluz  
A pensar en mí para vivir por ti  
Acompáñame a estar solo  
_

-Eriol, estás bien?- le preguntó ella, sobresaltándolo.

Él la miró largamente antes de contestar:

-Sí…

-Será mejor que regresemos a la casa, pronto comenzará a llover otra vez… parece que será fuerte- dijo ella mirando el cielo, donde las nubes se agrupaban peligrosamente.

-Está bien.

La noche transcurrió pesadamente… la tormenta hacía a Sakura brincar, mientras que los demás se reían disimuladamente, pero incluso esto no podía alejar los recuerdos de su mente… tormenta… siempre tormenta… la noche en que había recordado quién era Clow… la noche en que la había conocido… la noche en que se habían casado… la noche en que le había dejado solo… ahora Eriol compartía el temor de la pequeña Sakura por las tormentas, pero por muy diferentes razones…

En las noches de tormenta su pasado le acechaba… trayendo a su mente todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos… cuando el sol de la tarde era motivo de largas caminatas a solar, y los charcos dejados por la lluvia la excusa para tenerla en sus brazos… ahora sin ella la tormenta le atemorizaba, y solo en su habitación esperaba a que pasara, para poder dormir o intentar hacerlo aunque sea, para protegerse por un momento de ese pasado que tanto le faltaba ahora…

_Acompáñame a estar solo  
Para calibrar mis miedos  
Para envenenar de a poco mis recuerdos  
Para quererme un poquito  
Y así quererte como quiero  
Para desintoxicarme del pasado  
Acompáñame a estar solo  
_

Pero la tormenta no pasaba… y su angustia se hacía cada vez mayor… de pronto, escuchó el sonido de su puerta abriéndose, y en el marco su figura preocupada…

-No puedes dormir aún?- le preguntó ella, caminando hasta su cama.

-Es la maldita tormenta- dijo él, enojado, mientras le hacía espacio para que se sentara.

Tomoyo sonrió un poco, atrayéndole hacia sus brazos. Eriol suspiró, sintiendo el apoyo que le daban, y se relajó mientras ella revolvía su cabello…

-Ella no querría que estuvieras así.

-Eso debió pensarlo antes de irse- dijo él amargado.

-Eriol, no debes culparla

-Me abandonó Tomoyo, sin decir nada, pude hacer algo para salvarla- dijo, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer sin remedio.

-Nadie puede vencer la muerte, ni siquiera tú Eriol, ni siquiera Clow

-Y qué puedo hacer ahora, si ella ya no esta?

-Sigue viviendo… sé feliz por ella, Eriol, y por ti también.

El joven inglés levantó la mirada enfrentándola… Tomoyo sería siempre así… entre ellos las cosas no podrían ser de ninguna otra forma…

_Y si se apagan las luces  
Y si se enciende el infierno  
Y si me siento perdido  
Se que tú estarás conmigo  
Con un beso de rescate  
Acompáñame a estar solo  
_

-Qué pasa?- preguntó ella, al notar el cambio en su mirada- Eriol?- dijo dudosa, observando como el rostro de su amigo se acercaba más y más…

-Gracias- susurró él, antes de acortar la distancia existente entre sus labios.

Ella sonrió, devolviéndole suavemente el beso… era un pacto entre los dos… se acompañarían siempre… para pensar en sí mismos y vivir por el otro… para no estar solos.

FIN

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola a todos! Después de…eh… casi 3 semanas de locura, creo yo… por fin pude encontrar algo de tiempo para escribir…en realidad estoy bastante entusiasmada con los TE… debo tener alguna razón inconsciente para eso… o es sólo porque, Eriol es taaaaaan cute! En fin, esta canción me encantó desde la primera vez que la escuché, pero nunca la entendí muy bien, por la cantidad de contradicciones, y no sabía como sacarle una historia… la escuché en estos días, y por diferentes motivos, por fin pude entenderla… así que aquí está! Espero que les haya gustado mucho, y hasta la próxima! … oops… que lenta… jeje… como saben los personajes no son míos, son de CLAMP… y la canción es de Ricardo Arjona… ahora si… matta ne!


End file.
